Who Do I Choose?
by Leina
Summary: When Kari has to choose between her best friend, TK, and the person who suddenly began to shine in her life, Davis, her life turns completely upside down. [Discontinued]


Disclamation: Blah, Blah, blah….yeah, I know. I don't own digimon and all   
that other stuff.   
  
Hey y'all!!! Well, I'm VERY sorry for disappearing for like 2 months!!   
Stupid high school keeps me WAY too busy!!! Anyway, I hope this chapter   
is okay. This is for Kate (Digitally Obsessed) and Stacey (Pally Mon), who   
are TOTALLY amazing authors!! I hope u guys like this fic. Anyway, r/r   
and happy reading!! ^_^  
  
Who Do I Choose? Chapter 1  
  
"I'm leaving now mom!" Yelled Kari as she grabbed her backpack.   
  
"What about your breakfast?" Asked Mrs. Kamiya.  
  
"I'm not hungry!" She replied.  
  
"Kari, you know that diets are-"   
  
"Bye mom!" Interrupted Kari.  
  
Before her mom could say anything else, Kari was already out the door. She hated it   
when her mom accused her of being on a diet just because she'd say that she wasn't   
hungry. Anyway, Kari wasn't like that. She wasn't one of those people that go on diets   
just to look a certain way. She just made sure that she ate right and stayed fit. The only   
reason she said that she wasn't hungry was plainly because she wasn't hungry! She didn't   
want to force herself to eat.   
  
As Kari walked towards the elevator, her brother Tai quickly stopped her before she got   
on.   
  
"Wait up sis!" He yelled after her.  
  
"Yes?" She asked as she turned to face him.  
  
"Forgot your lunch," he smiled as handed her a plastic box.   
  
"Oh! Thanks!" she grinned. "Bye bro……and have fun at school with Kate!"  
  
Tai turned a lovely colour of crimson red and quickly told Kari to leave before she was   
late. She laughed at her brother as he turned around and began to walk away. Kari sighed   
and stepped into the elevator. She knew that her brother had a thing for Kate. Kate had   
just moved to Odaiba this year and was also on the cheerleading squad at Odaiba High.   
Kari knew her because sometimes Kate would help out at Odaiba Elementary for   
community service. She also knew that Kate had the BIGGEST crush on her brother!!!   
She wanted to tell them, but both of them had made her promise not to tell the other, but   
it didn't really matter anyway because she knew that Tai was planning to ask her out   
today.   
  
The elevator stopped subtly and the steel doors slowly opened. She stepped out and   
headed out of the building. As she was walking, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Kari   
turned around to face whoever it was.  
  
"Oh! Hi Davis!" She smiled.  
  
"Hi! Um…can I walk you to school?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Well…" began Kari as she pretended to think. "I don't know…hm……ok."  
  
"Really?" He smiled.  
  
"Yeah," she smiled back.  
  
Kari giggled quietly because she could see that Davis was blushing a bit. She knew that   
Davis had a crush on her and she found it quite amusing. You see, Davis could probably   
have any girl that he wanted at school, but he chose her. It's also ironic because she was   
probably the only girl that wasn't drooling over him and going insane and she wasn't too   
sure why either. Davis was the best striker and captain of the soccer team. He was ONE   
of the hottest and most popular guys at school…the other one was T.K. Star forward on   
the basketball team and also known as guy who scored the tie-breaking point to win the   
senior boys basketball tournament last year. All in all, they were both the most wanted   
bachelors in grade eight.  
  
As the two of them walked closer to the school together, Davis spotted a line of girls   
standing around the soccer field.   
  
"Aw man!" He groaned.   
  
"It looks like your fan club is waiting for you," giggled Kari.  
  
Davis groaned even louder, as the girls spotted him.   
  
"I guess I gotta go," He sighed. "We got practice right now. Bye Kari."  
  
"Bye Davis…" she waved as he headed to the field. "I'll miss you!" She yelled after him.  
  
Davis whirled around right away and smiled at her. Kari laughed because even though he   
was like halfway across the field, she could still see the redness in his face. She shook her   
head and sighed as he blew her a kiss.   
  
'Should I or should I not?' She thought to herself playfully. 'I don't want to make him   
any redder than he already is…hm…oh, what the heck?!'  
  
Kari winked at him and blew him a kiss back. Then she turned around and began walking   
towards the school. As Kari walked away, she could feel the angry stares coming from   
some of the girls on the field. She really didn't care though. It wasn't her fault that Davis   
liked her! And after all, that was the only time that she actually showed ANY sign of   
flirting! Besides that, she just treated him as a friend.  
  
As Kari walked towards her locker, her friend Stacey popped up behind her.  
  
"I saw that," she smirked.  
  
"Saw what?" Asked Kari.  
  
"That little scene with Davis out there," she replied with a smile. "Well, I always thought   
that you liked T.K. more, but when I saw that, I just don't know which one you'll   
choose!"   
  
"Who said that I was gonna choose?" Asked Kari. "Besides, they're both JUST friends."  
  
"Yeah Kari…I believe you," she said sarcastically. "But you do know that the best   
relationships DO start out as JUST friends, right?"  
  
"Oh shut up Stace," Kari sighed.  
  
"Ok, ok," she giggled quietly.  
  
The two girls then began walking to their Geography class together.   
  
"Hey Stace! Hey Kari!" Smiled Adam.  
  
"Hey Ad," grinned Stace as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"Be careful," warned Kari as she pointed towards their classroom. "Mr. Hamasaki is right   
in there."  
  
"Oh who cares?" Scoffed Stace. "If I wanna kiss my boyfriend, that's what I'm gonna   
do," she grinned as she kissed him again.  
  
Kari sighed as she watched her two friends. She shook her head with a grin and walked   
into class. She didn't want her friends to get in trouble, but she also knew that they were   
practically inseparable. As Kari took a seat, T.K. walked in, or should I say rushed in…he   
was being followed by a mob of girls from the senior girls basketball team.  
  
"Uh-huh...yeah…" T.K. said quickly. "I'll see you guys later!"  
  
T.K. quickly got as far away from the door as possible and waited for the girls to leave.   
After about five minutes, the girls finally left. T.K gave a sigh of relief and took a seat   
beside Kari.  
  
"Were they your personal cheerleaders?" She teased.  
  
"Hope not," he sighed. 'The only personal cheerleader that I'd want is you.' He thought   
to himself.  
  
"All right class," began Mr. Hamasaki. "Let's begin on page 24 in your geography text   
books. Stacey, will you please read?"  
  
Mr. Hamasaki looked up towards Stacey's desk, but saw no one in site.  
  
"Oh, is she absent today?" He questioned the class.  
  
Kari glanced quickly out the door and saw Stacey peeking through the narrow window.   
  
Kari sighed as she told Mr. Hamasaki that Stacey had gone to the bathroom. Mr.   
Hamasaki nodded accordingly and asked Kari if she could tell Stacey that her washroom   
break was over. Kari agreed and slowly got out of her chair and stepped out into the   
hallway.   
  
"You soooooooooo owe me big time!!!" She exclaimed as she closed the door behind her   
safely. "What's with you? Did you forget the time or something?"  
  
Stacey laughed and nodded with a bit of an embarrassed look on her face.   
  
"Well," Kari sighed. "Let's get back to class before Mr. Hamasaki gets even MORE   
suspicious."  
  
"Okay," smiled Stacey. "Wait…before we go, I really MUST know if you like Davis or   
TK."  
  
"I told you already, I like them both as friends and friend ONLY." She replied. "Why do   
you keep asking me this?"  
  
"Because," began Stace. "I know you too well and I can tell that you do like one of them,   
but you just won't admit it to me…or even yourself for a matter of fact…"  
  
What Stace just said hit Kari like a ton of bricks…  
  
"Anyway, I guess we should get back to class, but when your ready to admit it…tell me,   
ok chicka?" Grinned Stace.  
  
"Yeah…sure," nodded Kari absent-mindedly as she thought of what Stace had said.  
  
As the two of them stepped into the classroom, Kari took her seat beside TK, while Stace   
sat down in her desk on the left side of Kari. As the class slowly dragged by, Kari just   
couldn't concentrate. All the could think of was what Stace had said…  
  
"I know you too well and I can tell that you do like one of them, but you just won't admit   
it to me…or even yourself for a matter of fact…"  
  
'Do I have feelings for them? Do I really like them more than 'just' friends? Why can't I   
admit it to myself? And if I do like them, who do I like more?' Those were the kind of   
questions that taunted Kari's mind throughout the whole 1 hour and 15 minute period.   
For every single question that popped up, it just confused her even more because   
although she could come up with many thoughtful questions, she couldn't come up with   
as many answers to them.   
  
"Kari?" Asked a voice beside her.  
  
"Huh? What?" She asked in daze as she looked towards her left to face a concerned-  
looking Stacey.  
  
"What was with you during class? It was like you were in a TOTALLY different world. I   
had to tell Mr. Hamasaki that you just stayed up really late last night because you had to   
study for a math test. What's wrong?" Asked Stace worriedly.  
  
"I was just…" began Kari. "Thinking about what you said. The only thing that I thought   
about during that period was how I felt about them and about where I wanted our   
relationships to be at…and I've realized something, you were right…"  
  
"Really?!" Exclaimed Stace excitedly. "I knew it!! Now, chicka, tell me…who do you   
like?"  
  
"Well," Kari started slowly. "That's the other thing that I was thinking about and I…I…I   
really don't know…"  
  
"Aw man," sighed Stace. "You sure got yourself in an interesting situation Kari."  
  
"Yeah…I know," frowned Kari.   
  
"Well, do you know how they feel about you?" Asked Stacey.  
  
Kari made a face and told Stace every thing that she knew. She explained that she knew   
for a fact that Davis likes her, but she didn't know how TK felt…  
  
"Well," began Stace. "First thing you gotta do is to find out how they BOTH feel about   
you."  
  
"And how am I supposed to do that?" Questioned Kari. " Am I supposed to just waltz   
right up to TK and say, 'Hi TK! I was wondering, do you consider as just a friend or   
more?'"  
  
"No…" grinned Stace. "Get a friend to find out…namely, me."  
  
"Can you do that for me?" Smiled Kari.  
  
"Of course! Anyway, I just want you to be happy!" Ginned Stacey. "But…if he DOES   
like you, what are you gonna do then?"  
  
"I'm not too sure," sighed Kari. "But let's just take this one step at a time, okay?"  
  
"Good idea," nodded Stace. "So, do you want me to walk you to your next class?"  
  
Kari opened her mouth to answer, but closed it again as she heard a voice calling her   
name.  
  
"Hey Kari!" Yelled Davis from across the hall, as he headed towards her.   
  
"Does that answer your question?" She grinned at Stace. "I have next class with Davis."  
  
"Okay then," she smiled. "Seeya later chicka!"  
  
As Stacey walked away, Davis stepped beside Kari and asked, "Can I walk you to your   
next class?"  
  
"Sure," she smiled at him.   
  
Davis smiled back with a bit of crimson red on his face. Kari giggled as she and him   
began to walk to class.  
  
Meanwhile in the Cafeteria  
  
"Hi TK!" Greeted Stacey as she took as seat beside him.  
  
"Hey Stace," he greeted back.   
  
"Uh…TK," began Stace, getting right to the point. "Can I talk to you about something?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," he nodded. "What about?"  
  
"About Kari…"She slowly began.   
  
"Okay…" responded TK, who was a bit shocked. "So, what about Kari?"  
  
"Well…" Stacey started.  
  
Ok…I'm VERY sorry about stopping all of the sudden like that, but I have   
to study for my French test!!! Man oh man, I hope that chapter was okay.   
I'm REALLY sorry if it wasn't that good, but I'm having a hard time with   
all this work and stress!! Please gimme some feedback and tell me what u   
think, ok? Thanx! Happy reading!! ^_^   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
